


Queasy Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh was on his throne and scowled. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	Queasy Kooh

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh was on his throne and scowled at Noskooc. *I'll remember to never mention experimenting with different types of food near Noskooc another time. He certainly experimented with different types of food tonight.* King Kooh winced as his stomach ached. A wave of nausea. His eyes were on Noskooc before the latter abandoned him. Probably to find a new way to cause him to feel queasy for eternity. 

King Kooh stood and checked on Repsaj. He watched as Repsaj held Ailicec. ''Brother, your sick wife is feeling better?'' 

King Kooh viewed Repsaj sobbing and nodding. He was queasy again. 

 

THE END


End file.
